Sans vs Reaper
Sans vs Reaper is the forty-first battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the sixteenth battle of Season 3. It features the dangerous terrorist of Overwatch, Reaper, battling against the comical skeleton of Undertale, Sans. It was published January 17, 2017. Cast Nice Peter as Reaper EpicLLOYD as Sans (voice) Lyrics 'Reaper:' This is a hoax, right? This miniature bloke with his immature jokes as his claim to fame? ‘Cause he’s just a hack opponent from Snowdin; Sombra can crush your mainframe You’re comedically incompetent; I brought Overwatch the apocalypse! While the entire Underground cowered when it came to a stop and Frisk Your heart’s blue? Working with Amelie just wasn’t enough, You can’t stifle my burning fire… as you say, you’re gonna get dunked! This is my curse… not some happy game for the passive pacifists We’ll see how much fun you’ll be having when I leave you rotting in a casket 'Sans:' it's a nice day out, isn’t it? you still wanna do this? alright. here we go. hey, pal. don’t you know how to rap against a new foe? i’m a skeleton, but man, you’re the one who’s looking too old. i pile raps like you do bodies. bloo can’t shadow step to blue. time hopping in the blink of an eye, i’m tracing circles around you. how about we talk about your crawling sins? you’re a terrorist, and yet somehow, the only bombing you’ve done is failing to spit a diss, can’t get a widow’s kiss. boxxy will eat my fist. you’re coming up shorter than torbjörn, so this faggot better eat shit. 'Reaper:' (Eugh!) I don’t need to gain love! I’m here to take names! All this cheerful crap is made up! Now I’m here to take aim! Pumping “friendliness pellets” into your skeletal get-up, So face death in this duel and die in a puddle of ketchup! 'Sans:' aww, don't look so grim. don’t worry, after this, you can go back and sixty-nine with seventy-six. you've become such a wack guy. i’ve dealt with your sad kind. so if you wanna face my mad rhymes, you're gonna have a bad time. 'Reaper:' Why don’t you go on home and read your brother a story? War’s no place for kids; and trust me, my battles get gory. Your worst threat’s a kid and flower? (Hahahaha) I got a Blossom of my own. I’m owning the warzone, turning all of my foes into a sad pile of bones Only you’ve done it for me, already. Want to see me when my ultimate’s ready? There’s no shortcuts in life; your time’s about to turn out deadly. Go and hide while your fans try committing Genocide yet another time! Because there’s no stopping your cries when I go “Die, Die, Die!” 'Sans:' hey, there, buddy. you don't look so hot. tired? i thought you'd be used to being burned. shots hellfired! i’ll never fear this reaper, but this ride never ends. overwatch? overlooked. your worst enemy was your only friend. i’m simply leaving you snowed in with these quips so cold. killing you would be meaningless. you don't even have a SOUL. the man on the lamb will have ran when i speak in back hands. this is the beat that’ll be dropped when you try to fight sans. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Season 3 Category:Sans vs Reaper Category:TKandMit Category:WonderPikachu12